


Unforgettable Promise

by Red1sWeird



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, after kh3, esp vanitas, fjdkshfkjdghds i just really like them both oKAY, if u look closely, im still mad at nomura, maybe not squint, these children deserve 2 b happy after all the shit they both got, vaninami if u squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red1sWeird/pseuds/Red1sWeird
Summary: Vanitas goes through some strange experiences.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoulderpads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulderpads/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas wakes up in a strange room, with a strange girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello nyall this is my first multi chapter fic i hope yall enjoy  
> i am a vanitas stan first kh stan second  
> i also adore namine as well  
> some shout outs to the destiny trio in this one btw   
> this takes place over 7 days while roxas is in the data twilight town during kh2
> 
> also shoutout @ Shoulderpads they helped me out with this a lot!!! please go read their stuff it's top tier

Vanitas opened his eyes, blinking slowly. Where was he? What happened? The last thing he remembered was fighting Ventus in his heart. Oh. That’s right. When Ventus destroyed the χ-blade, he destroyed them both as well. He must be in some sort of afterlife. He appeared to be in some sort of room. The first thing he noticed about the room he was in was that it was pure white. He was sitting in a pure white chair, at a pure white table. There were a bunch of colorful drawings plastered all over the pure white walls. But the thing that caught his attention most was the blonde girl in a pure white dress sitting in another pure white chair, scribbling away at a sketchbook of some sort.

She looked up and noticed him staring at her. She smiled warmly, “Oh! you’re finally awake! I was starting to think you’d never wake up.” She closed her sketchbook and folded her hands over her lap. “Tell me, what's your name?”

“...Vanitas,” he answered, “Where am I? How did I get here? How long have I been here?”

“Well for starters, we are in a mansion, just outside a small town called Twilight Town. In the Realm Between.” the girl opens her sketchbook again and continued on with the drawing she was working on earlier. Why she put it down in the first place, he had no idea. “I don’t know how or when you got here, I walked in here about an hour ago and you were already in here.”

Well, that wasn’t too helpful, but at least he knew that he wasn’t really dead if he was in the realm between. “And who are you, exactly?”

The girl opened her mouth to reply, but there was a loud slam, followed by the sound of footsteps. The girl practically leaped out of her seat and dragged Vanitas out of his. “You have to hide somewhere, it’s dangerous if they find you!”

“Who’s they?” But before he could get an answer, she already shoved him past the door. He didn’t get to really take anything in, but he was able to see that the rest of the mansion wasn’t as pure white as the room they were in, to his relief. 

They ran down a hallway, past some rooms, and down a staircase before ending up in what seemed to be a library. 

The girl shoved him into a small corner, “Please stay there. If they find you, they might try to kill you because of your darkness.”

Before he could utter out another word, she was gone. He didn’t know what all the fuss was about, but he figured he’d better stay put, lest “they” find him and kill him like she said they would. 

He observed his surroundings. It didn’t seem like anyone really used the library at all, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, minus the floor, luckily. The room was rather big but cozy, and there were bound to be some better hiding spots in the area. 

He got up and began to scan the area for a decent hiding spot. after a while, he found a small empty corner shelf that was big enough to fit three people. He grabbed a book off another shelf and made himself comfortable. 

——————————-

A few hours later the girl returned with a pillow and a blanket. She handed them to him and explained that their conversation would have to be cut short because the other inhabitants of the mansion had returned, and she wasn’t sure if it was safe for him to be out in the open with them around. 

Vanitas still didn’t really understand the whole situation, but he went along with it. No need to dive headfirst into danger. 

After she left, he went out to grab a few more books. When he returned, he felt himself grow tired. He finished the chapter he was reading before putting the book down to doze off. 

As he slipped into unconsciousness he had a sudden realization that his mask was off the whole time, but he was too tired to care. 

That night he had dreams of a young boy in red running around an island with a redhead girl and a boy with brilliant seafoam green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was short i just have no sense of length writing on docs in mobile bc i hate writing on my laptop for some reason lmao  
> also every book he found was about baking  
> this is very important ok


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas and the girl in white witness some strange things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dhsjfjsjf here’s day 2! i’m not really extremely happy with this but i don’t wanna keep y’all waiting and i know i would’ve never finished it :pensive:  
> oh and warning for some kh3 spoilers at the end of the chapter!!!

Vanitas could sense two figures leaving the mansion through a dark corridor. As soon as he was sure they were gone, he crawled out of his hiding space and left the library. He had only arrived the day before but he remembered what direction he had to take to reach the white room he woke up in the day before.

Making his way to the second floor, Vanitas was able to take in his surroundings a bit better than he could earlier. The mansion was old and rotting. He didn’t remember the girl mentioning anything about the mansion behind basically abandoned.

He found the white room without too much trouble. The old mansion was easier to navigate that he’d originally thought.

Sitting at the table in the same spot she was yesterday was the blonde girl. She was drawing a picture of a boy who looked a lot like the young green-eyed boy he saw in his dream last night, but he was wearing a purple suit that looked very similar to his own. He didn’t get to study it any further before the girl noticed his presence and turned around.

“Good afternoon! I’m sorry we didn’t get to finish talking yesterday.” She motioned for him to sit down in the chair across from her.

He sat down at the table. The girl went back to drawing in her sketchbook. They sat in silence for a moment before Vanitas realized he _still_ hadn't asked her for her name. “You never gave me your name, you know.”

The girl looked up in surprise, “Oh! You’re right, I’m sorry. My name is Naminé.”

“And how did you end up here?”

Naminé stopped drawing for a second, and then completely ignored his question. “Do you like the library so far? I hope it’s comfortable enough.”

He decided not to push it, she didn’t seem to really want to talk about it. “Yeah, it’s comfortable.”

“That’s good!” She looked as though she was going to ask another question, but then there was the sound of a loud _thump_ followed by some scratching noises, as if someone had been dragging metal on the floor.

“What was that?!”

“I don’t know!”

“Well, let’s go check it out, it could be someone dangerous.” He quickly left the room and didn’t check to see if she followed. He could hear the sound of her light footsteps behind him.

———————————-

The basement was a lot different than the rest of the mansion. Instead of old rotting wood, there was hard cold metal. They stayed behind a small corner where they wouldn’t be seen.

“Place him there. That will transfer him into the town.” The voice came from a tall man in red. His face was covered in red bandages to boot.

Another tall figure moved a small hooded figure to a tube-like machine. The smaller figure’s hood fell off as they were placed there. Vanitas almost let out a gasp.

Sitting there in the machine was a boy. He looked almost identical to Ventus. But there was something off about him. His hair was darker, maybe because of the lighting. He looked slightly more boney, and his face was sunken, as if he hadn’t eaten anything in weeks. His eyes were open, and where Ventus’s eyes were bright emerald green, these were more deep blue. The only thing that gave any signs of life was the slow rise and fall of his chest. They were empty, almost like he was dead. He was wearing the very same black coat his master wore the day he went to go leave Ventus out to die.

The man in red robes sat down at a computer and put in some sort of code. The machine flared to life, and a single beam came down onto the boy. The boy disappeared into thin air. The room was silent.

Vanitas felt a deep emotion stir in him. That wasn’t good. He took a step back, but he bumped into Naminé, who let out a small gasp. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand, she did the same.

The cloaked figure turned their head towards the noise. Naminé grabbed Vanitas and pulled him away. He tried to run as quietly as he could with his bulky boots. They fled the basement and ran back to the white room.

—————————-

“What the hell did we just watch?!” Vanitas angrily paced around the room, trying to get his thoughts in order. Why did that boy look like a very unhealthy Ventus? What did they do that caused him to disappear into thin air like that? What kind of shady business is going on in this place?

“I’m afraid I don’t know every detail, but I’ll tell you what I know.” Naminé pulled out her sketchbook and began flipping through it. “First thing to clear up- the boy we saw isn’t the boy you know”

Vanitas stared, “How-“

“That boy is Roxas. He’s a Nobody.”

Vanitas blinked,” What’s that”

“A Nobody is the result of someone losing their heart to the darkness. The body is left behind and turns into one.” Naminé lowered her gaze “I’m...also a Nobody.”

“But how? You look like a normal human to me.” His mind was spinning. Naminé didn’t seem very strange to him. Sure, she barely had a presence and she looked so delicate and fragile that a single gust of wind could sweep her away. But she still looked very much alive.

She stared at the floor, “I guess you could say I’m...a special case.”

Now that he was getting a better look at her, he could sense that something was off. She looked still and unmoving, like she didn’t have a wisp of life in her. Her eyes had a sunken look to them. Her skin had the unhealthy greyness of a corpse. She emitted a weird feeling that made him want to back up a bit, but he didn’t. He knew that would only make her feel worse.

“My Somebody has a heart of pure light, so she couldn’t have a Nobody. But her heart was locked inside the heart of someone else, so he freed her heart, but accidentally set his own heart free as well. That created both me and Roxas”

“So you two are like...twins?”

“You could put it like that.”

“But then how does he look exactly like-“

“Like Ventus? That’s because the boy we were created from had a special connection to Ventus.”

A special connection? But then that would mean...Oh. Vanitas didn’t want to think about what probably happened. “So he’s…?”

“No, far from it. He’s in a deep sleep, but he can’t wake up from it unless he rejoins with Roxas.”

“But then why didn’t they just let Roxas rejoin with him right there instead of doing...whatever that was?”

“Roxas doesn’t want to rejoin with him. He wants to be his own person.”

Vanitas felt a pang if anger. He’s wanted nothing more than to rejoin with Ventus his _whole_ existence, and this guy, who’s in a similar situation, gets to just go up and become a whole person again but he doesn’t want to??? What kind of _idiot_ would do that?

Naminé noticed the angry expression on his face. Crap, he wasn’t used to people being able to see his face. “Do you...not feel the same?”

“All I’ve wanted for my whole existence was to rejoin with Ventus, I’ve never really wanted to exist in the first place. And this _bozo_ gets the perfect chance to be one complete person again and he doesn’t want it!”

Naminé sighed, “I understand how you feel, but…”

“And how did I even _get_ here? It seems that I was enjoying a nice nap for a while and all of a sudden I’m here.”

Naminé looked up at him, “Ah...yeah, that. I’m not exactly sure if this is true or not but, when I was restoring his memories, I found some memories that didn’t belong to him. I realized that they belonged to Ventus.” She sat down in her chair and folded her hands on her lap. “When I pulled them out, to find out why they were there, it seems it caused a reaction in your heart. And that reaction must have sent you here.”

“That’s when you found me in here yesterday.” he murmured.

“Yes, exactly.”

He thought back to the day before. It hasn’t even been a full 24 hours since he first arrived, but it already felt like he’s been there for a while. A lot has happened. Being dragged throughout the mansion, trying to ask Naminé how she ended up there, and then...him. Oh, that’s right. He’d forgotten. “So what did they do to Roxas anyway?”

Naminé grabbed her sketchbook and tightened her grip on it. It seemed to be an object of comfort for her. “They sent him into a digital version of this world. He won’t have any memories of his past existence, he’ll think that he’s a normal local here.”

“But why? Couldn’t they just have Roxas rejoin with him?”

“Yes, they could. But, it’s not safe yet, his memories aren’t ready yet. His memories are only 75% restored, and we need him to be at 100% in order for him to wake up safely.”

“So they’re keeping him in there until he’s ready to wake up?”

“Yes, and we’re trying to work as fast as we can but-“

Before she could continue, loud footsteps were heard coming from the basement. It seems that they both decided that it was a good idea to continue their conversation tomorrow, so Vanitas quietly returned to his hiding spot in the library.

—————————-

Once again their conversation had been cut short. It seems that whenever there’s something important to be said, they get cut off, as if someone’s trying to get them to stall the important information for later.

Vanitas lied down and let his mind drift. He thought back to the drawing Naminé was working on earlier. The boy seemed familiar, but not because he looked like one of the boys in his dream last night. He had this feeling that he _knew_ that boy somehow, that they were even friends. That wasn’t possible, though. Vanitas has only really ever spoken to his master or taunted Ventus and his friends. There’s Naminé, too, but he only had met her yesterday.

As he fell asleep, the boy appeared in his dreams. This time he was wearing the same cloak Roxas had on, and so did Vanitas. His eyes were the same bright gold color that his were. Vanitas was sitting on the ground, and the boy sat down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. The boy was silent, but after a minute he spoke.

_ You don’t believe that, I know you don’t. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> replikunort and vanitas were friends fight me. lost trio rights


End file.
